A Whole New Take on the Slasher Genre
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Spoilers for "Scream 3," Roman Bridger is manipulating the events from behind the scenes which culminate in the murder of Maureen Prescott, and the creation of a movie which brings the slasher genre out into the real world.
1. Chapter 1

My first Scream story. I've had in my mind for a while about Scream 3, the character of Roman Bridger.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

A Whole New Take on the Slasher Genre.

Sitting casually on the couch of the Loomis family home, Roman Bridger had to hold back the urge to smirk as he watched how Billy Loomis was trying really hard not to lose it as he watched the scene play out on the TV while he held the remote control which he often used to rewind the little family film he had spent over two weeks recording.

Roman was just thankful for his long experience with the movie business had taught him to take video cameras around with him whenever he left Hollywood, and as he looked at Billy he could see the boy was furious with what he was seeing on the screen, which went hand in hand with what he had learnt about Billy's temperament which had been an important factor in his decision to show the teenager this film in the first place.

Realising that the film was now approaching one of the points where one of the really better parts (for him) were, which he was positive would drive the teenager more mad than he appeared - he had noticed the boy had been curious and even indifferent to how Maureen Prescott, the slut of Woodsboro was seen kissing Cotton Weary and a few other men, walking around the town like a hooker, but when he had seen his own father kiss her, Billy had broken down and Roman had needed to stop the tape to let Billy calm down a little bit; he had wanted to keep the film playing in order to stoke the flames of the teenager's fiery temper, but he had relented when he had taken note of how Billy looked like he was about to storm over and beat him into hamburger meat so he'd stopped the tape and needed to wait a few moments before the boy cooled down enough to watch the video again - Roman shifted in his seat a little bit to get a good idea of Billy's emotions while he kept his eyes on the masterpiece he had filmed.

The TV screen showed Maureen embrace Hank Loomis - what his bitch of a mother saw in that ugly oaf of a bastard Roman couldn't begin to imagine - and lightly kiss him while she let his hands grope her, eliciting muffled moans from her mouth (Roman smirked when he watched the teenager stiffen, and he cranked up the volume a touch, but the director noticed how the boy was pale and seemed to be mouthing something; it took Roman a moment of mimicry to realise the boy was mouthing "Don't do this, dad! Don't do this, dad!" which made Roman snicker to himself mentally; it was a close call because he truly wished he could laugh at the idiot).

The moans from the TV screen reminded Roman of a porn movie he had once watched, and because the increased volume it was pretty much all Billy could hear since Roman wasn't yet saying anything - he wanted to wait until the scene changed to the part he wanted before he could make his move; he had been silent ever since he had persuaded Billy to let him put the film on, and aside from the earlier apologies to how the teenager reacted when he saw his father kiss his own girlfriend's mother which was a sick twist in itself, Roman had been silent.

_Daughter…_

Roman took a moment to think about his past. He had grown up in the foster care system and he'd been given enough information about his mother growing up to know she was a B-movie actress who never made it big in the business called Rena Reynolds, and using the information he had as clues, it had taken Roman virtually his entire life while he went into the movie business himself, eventually moving up through the ranks until he was now a director of music videos - not something he wanted to do, but it was just simple experience that he really wanted if he was going to make it big in the business. But now, finally, he had tracked down his mother to here, Woodsboro.

While he kept his eye on the TV screen, waiting for his opportunity to drive Billy Loomis completely over the edge while he watched the film, Roman had time to stew over his first and so far only encounter with Maureen Prescott - he hadn't been surprised his birth mother had changed her name to a pseudonym since it was usually the actor's choice, but when he had known on her door hoping she would welcome him with open arms while he expressed his sympathy for her after learning she had been gang-raped thanks to John Milton and some of his cronies, while he kept his own activities in that room completely to himself since he had once been invited into that room in Milton's' home where three young actresses were brought in and everyone became so virtually drunk(the men - the actresses were only given a small amount), rape was inevitable.

Not Roman.

The party, if he could call it that, it was also the opportunity Roman had been waiting for - he hadn't bothered partaking much of the entertainment there, especially when he saw how those guys had raped those three women who were almost drunk - to finally get some answers from Milton about what he remembered about Rena Reynolds. It had taken the promise of throwing himself and fucking one of those girls himself before the bastard finally spoke.

Discovering his mother had been raped, there in that very room in Milton's' house, and that he was the product of rape himself had disgusted and upset Roman, but not by much - everyone in Hollywood had heard rumours about Milton over the years, but what Maureen did when she learnt who he was and what he wanted…. It had infuriated him and made him release all of the anger he had been feeling ever since he had learnt the truce about his conception.

What made it even more bitter for him was his own mother claimed his sister as her only child. Roman didn't know much about Sidney Prescott, only that she was the boyfriend of Billy Loomis.

Out of revenge, Roman spent some time following his mother around Woodsboro after he had learnt enough about the towns' geography so no—one could spot him, and he had also begun asking around, making up stories on the spot about Maureen's mother and his own being friend, and that he wanted to know more about her, stuff like that. It wasn't long before he found out his mother had become a whore thanks to Milton and her time at Hollywood.

Armed with this knowledge of the town's geography so no-one would spot him and that his mother often fucked other guys, he began filming his mother, eventually coming up with a plan to get revenge on her. His plan was to drive someone up the wall to commit murder, or at the very least to ruin her life, and the lives of her precious daughter and husband.

The only downside was everyone knew about Cotton Weary's affair with her, and the other guys in the town weren't that important, but when he discovered Hank Loomis, Roman realised he had been handed a gift from God. All he'd needed to do was focus on those two, knowing that his mother was responsible for the breakup of Hank and Debbie Loomis' marriage, and her walking out on her hubby and her son.

So far, his prediction of Billy's reaction to the whole thing was proving to be correct.

Billy had reacted strongly to the part of the film where his daddy was kissing his girlfriend's mother, idly making Roman wonder what this would do for his relationship with Sidney, but he dismissed it as unimportant.

The sound of moaning brought Roman's attention back to the screen, and he had to once again hide his smirk of glee when he took note of Billy's reaction to the part where Roman had moved closer to the open window to the small room Hank had rented out for this particular rendezvous with his bit on the side, the screen switching to night vision.

Roman grimaced a little bit when he once more witnessed the sight of Hank Loomis' fat backside moving in and out of Maureen's hole, the sound of their moans breaking the sound barrier.

"Oooh, oh Hank!" Maureen moaned, unaware the son she had abandoned was recording the whole thing. "FUCK ME HARDER! OOOH, YOU ARE SOOO MUCH BIGGER THAN NEIL!"

Hank grunted, "God Maureen, you're even tighter than Debbie!"

Roman stood up slowly and crossed to where Billy was sitting. The boy, who had been furious earlier, was now stunned rigid as he listened to what his father was saying about his mother, but Roman didn't open his mouth since he knew the best was yet to come.

"Maureen, I wish I'd married you, you're much better than that fat bitch I ended up with ever was!" Hank yelled.

"You see?" Roman said, leaning close to Billy, but keeping his distance at the same time in case the teenager lost it again while he watched his father and his own girlfriend's mother going at it like the two horny animals they were. "I told you he was screwing around with someone else."

Billy glared at him furiously, tears in his eyes as he watched the film, but Roman suddenly had a thought occur to him.

"Did either of your parents tell you what had been going on?" he asked, though he guessed what the answer was already.

Billy shook his head, still furious though Roman couldn't blame him. The director nodded, trying his best to look sympathetic, though he wished he had been here before Mr and Mrs Loomis split up so he could find a way to manipulate the situation.

A couple of loud, raucous screams from the TV indicated the pair had reached their climax.

"This is why your mother left you, Billy," Roman carried on, sensing the opportunity he had now.

Billy shook his head again, this time in denial. "N-No, my mother loves me-," he protested.

"Then why didn't she take you with her?" Roman countered. "Why did she not tell you the truth, confronting your dad in the process? She could have done it Billy, but she didn't. It wouldn't have taken much for her to say to you 'Billy, your dad is screwing your girlfriend's mum."

"No," Billy whispered, looking angrily at the screen. "You're right," he added, glaring at the screen with such intensity if he had the power, Roman was sure the TV would have gone up in flames and a big bang. "You're right," he repeated, "my mother could have taken me with her, she could have confronted my bastard father about what he was doing with that bitch!" The hatred he had in his voice at the word made Roman realise he was so close. "She abandoned me to spite my father."

Roman smiled for a second. "Maureen Prescott was behind it all. Focus your anger on her, Billy."

While he was speaking, Roman silently rewound the film back again so the sex scene was reset and he cranked up the volume again.

The moment Billy realised what Roman had done, the kid reacted in a way that was unexpected but welcomed. Leaping out of his seat, Billy yelled at the screen as he watched as Maureen was being fucked by Hank. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU BROKE UP MY FAMILY, MY LIFE! I WILL KILL YOU."

Roman stopped the video - he knew he had won the boy over, but he still needed some pointers to get him to the right place. "Words won't help you, Billy," Roman said mildly, inwardly pleased with the way he'd just voiced his statement, "you need to take action. It's the only way. You want to make Maureen Prescott pay, then make her pay."

Billy swung around furiously, but his manner clearly indicated he wanted to hear what Roman had to say.

"Kill her," he said simply, but he added quickly, "but make it a good kill."

Roman paused so he could see how Billy reacted, worried the boy would get cold feet and tell him to leave, but to his delight the teenager was listening to him, clearly fascinated. Emboldened by this development, Roman went on, "First, find a partner; someone malleable and weak-willed enough to do what you want, second find someone to frame. Choose a time where Maureen Prescott is on her own, without her husband or her daughter to get in the way, and then kill her before luring Cotton to the scene before calling in the cops."

When Roman was finished with his basic ideas - he was certain the boy would come to him, begging for some extra help at some point - he watched as the cogs turned in Billy's mind as he reflected on what he was saying before he made his final point. "It will be the perfect revenge; it would get revenge on Maureen for splitting up your family while framing Cotton, so you will be in the clear," Roman finished.

As he looked at the young kid next to him, his eyes dark while his lank hair drooped in front of his eyes, his expression cold and angry, but the tenseness in his jaw spoke volumes about his acceptance of Roman's plan, the director grinned.

He'd done it.

The weapon was forged and it was now ready for use.

* * *

Until the next time..


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Scream.

The conclusion of 'A Whole New Take,' Enjoy!

* * *

A Whole New Take on the Slasher Genre.

One Year Later.

Roman Bridger sighed as he looked around his office so he could tear his eyes away from the paperwork he was engrossed in, paying little attention to the awards he had received from his music videos. It had been hard to return to the mundane life he led after he'd stalked Maureen Prescott and enraged Billy Loomis to the point where the kid would be prepared to commit murder - alright, granted, being a director was great because he could take a script, and twist it around how he saw things, but he had quickly come to see his career as a kind of joke after what he had done in Woodsboro.

It had been easy to use his skills and knowledge to manipulate Billy into coming up with a way of killing the woman who was the reason for the split in his parents' marriage.

Billy had created a real-world movie, how could a mundane music video that would be forgotten in a few years when something totally different came along in a year or so compare to that?

Thirsty and exhausted, Roman got up and got some water while he rubbed his eyes - there was a coffee pot on the top of the counter, but he wanted something cooler and soothing for his throat, and besides he felt wide-awake and alert - before he sat back down in his chair, and he thought about the events in Woodsboro after he had shown the 'family film' to dear Billy Loomis.

It hadn't taken long for Billy to enlist the 'aid' of Stu Macher, his best friend. The other teenager was rather stupid in Roman's mind; he was weak-willed, insensitive, eccentric, but he had embraced the idea of killing Maureen Prescott with gusto and enthusiasm and that was all that mattered really.

Roman had not wasted any of his time with giving out the pointers on how to kill Maureen, but Stu had been more enthusiastic about the pointers of finding someone to frame while Billy hadn't really cared since all he wanted was to kill Maureen to back at her, but it hadn't taken long for the teenager to embrace the ideas of finding someone to frame and he had the perfect candidate.

_Cotton Weary._

It made sense. Cotton was well known as being Maureen's bit on the side, so he was the logical candidate; everyone would just assume the moron had wanted to do something with Maureen even the slut wouldn't have liked, and he had become furious and lost his temper and raped and killed her anyway.

It had been Stu who had stolen Cotton's jacket in order to frame them, and although the teenager had come up with some great ideas Roman had needed to remind the idiot teenager to be careful with it so it wouldn't lead the police onto them.

Roman pushed those thoughts aside and he focused on the memories of that night. The Murder of Maureen Prescott. He had gone with Stu and Billy and he had watched as the two teenagers surprised the woman before they brutally murdered her. The one thing that had bothered Roman the most was how they had raped Maureen.

Roman had no problem with murder, but he had problems with rape. It wasn't really a big surprise when you thought about his history, and while he'd personally driven the knife he had brought with him into Maureen once or twice, he hadn't gone as crazy as the two boys had done. In fact, just seeing what they were willing to do, had made him sick.

Roman was surprised, though not very much when he had time to think about it that Billy and Stu would rape Maureen, the screams reminded coming from her had hit both mother and son deep. The two teenagers hadn't asked him why he wasn't partaking in the fun like they were. They had been too busy fucking Maureen, tearing her insides apart and listening to her scream in agony through the ball gag Stu had brought with him, showing he had some degree of common sense since the screams would have been enough to wake up the dead in a nearby cemetery.

Roman had left the two teenagers at it, he had gotten his revenge. The sweetest moment had been when Maureen had looked up at her with her eyes full of shock, pain and fear, begging him to stop this. But he hadn't done anything to stop the others from what they'd been doing, and that look she had sent him, begging for help, conveniently forgetting the way she had abandoned him, scorned him, saying that he was Rina's child and that his mother, his real mother was dead.

Roman had left Woodsboro that very night and it wasn't until the next morning he heard the preliminary stories of Maureen Prescott's murder and how Sidney, Roman's half-sister according to genetics and Maureen, though in Roman's mind Sidney was not his sister since he didn't see her like that, had accused Cotton of murdering and raping her mother.

The media, demonstrating their see-saw of sympathy before they had switched, had first been on Sidney's side and then they had discovered Maureen's slutty nature. Roman didn't need to be a super genius to guess what his 'half-sister' had gone through, but he had put the whole thing out of his mind, certainly nothing more would come out of it.

When lunch came, Roman left the studio, idly kicking the ground as he headed for a small restaurant he knew. When he walked in and sat down, he spotted a newspaper on the next table. He grabbed it just as the smiling waitress he knew approached and took his order.

While he was waiting for his food and was given some water, he looked at the headlines just as he took a small sip while he was idly wondering to himself why he was drinking only water today before he choked on the mouthful he was swallowing.

Attracted to the sound of his choking several of the other diners at the restaurant turned their heads to see what was going on, but Roman paid them no mind as he looked wide-eyed at the newspaper article about a recent murder and the attempted murder of Sidney Prescott in Woodsboro that was concurrent with the anniversary of Maureen Prescott's murder.

Roman read the story, written by the same Gale Weathers who had believed in Cotton Weary when he had been arrested and then sent down for murder and with each word that jumped out at him from the article - he had to give Ms Weather's credit; she was a good writer. A bit over the top, perhaps, who enjoyed writing her articles to the point where they crossed a few lines, but she knew how to get her points across - his eyes widened.

He couldn't believe it.

Two people had been murdered, and Sidney had been attacked by a killer wearing a dark robe with a ghost-face mask. She had managed to survive, just, but it had been close.

Roman read the whole story, his fingers flicking through the newspaper before he pushed the newspaper away and took another sip of water, remembering where he was, and recalling that he'd ordered something to eat - he wasn't really hungry after reading that newspaper article, but he figured that he needed to eat, keep up his strength if he was going to find out anything more about what was going on in Woodsboro.

"Your food, sir." Roman was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a gentle voice by his shoulder and he turned and found the waitress standing there, holding up his plates of food.

"Oh, yeah," Roman smiled, taking one of the plates to help the woman, thankful for himself for effortlessly slipping into his usual everyday facade so the woman wouldn't suspect anything was suspicious if he suddenly lashed out for no reason. "Thanks."

The waitress smiled. Once she was finished and headed back to her work, Roman tucked into his food, and he reopened the newspaper on the table and began to re-read the newspaper article Ms Weathers had written. There was no doubt in his mind Billy Loomis and Stu Macher was behind the murders and the attack on Sidney, but what surprised him the most was they were doing it in the first place after a whole year. As he forked his food into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully on the morsels, Roman's mind raced.

He just didn't understand what was going on. When he had left Woodsboro a year ago, Billy and Stu had both been…insane, but had he left too early for him to tell they had discovered they enjoyed cold-blooded murder and rape? If he was honest with himself, in hindsight, Roman had left early because as the two murdered and tortured Maureen, he had realised he'd had his revenge on his whore of a mother. There just hadn't been any point in remaining in Woodsboro, but he'd had no idea what had been going through the minds of the two psychopaths he'd created in his wake.

As he ate his lunch, he wondered if he should contact Billy, but he quickly decided against it. Instead, he decided he would just read the newspapers and see what happened. For a moment Roman wondered to himself why he'd had no knowledge of this, and then he quickly remembered he had spent the last few days in his apartment just watching movies, and hadn't been interested with the news.

There were moments where Roman just wanted to lose himself in the work of the best directors Hollywood had ever seen, and cut himself off from the news of things happening all the time. Last night had been one of those moments.

Roman shook his head, knowing he would need to keep an eye everything happening in Woodsboro. It amazed him what Billy and Stu were doing; when he had given those pointers to them, he had always seen what they were doing as making a movie, and he had used several horror movie classics as examples for what they could do, but he hadn't imagined they would take things this far.

They had murdered and raped Maureen Prescott, framed Cotton Weary, allowed Sidney to make things worse for the guy by accusing him of committing the murder, and now he thought about it, several serial killers in movies had waited for a while before they started back up again.

Were Billy and Stu the same, he wondered, had they spent that time they hadn't been murdering anyone wishing they could? Had they found power in what they'd done to Maureen and just decided to restart the murders a full year later?

Roman wasn't sure if he would ever know the answer, but he knew it didn't matter although he'd had no idea they would take things this far.

_It's just fantastic,_ he thought to himself, _directors such as me dream of creating blockbuster award-winning movies that would see them immortalised. I'm no different. But I have done something no-one in history has ever done; I have created a real-life movie that has stepped out of the screen and brought it into the real world. It's fantastic_!

* * *

When Roman later heard of the inevitable demise of Stu and Billy after everything they had done - threatening Sidney, setting up Neil Prescott so everyone would think he was the killer, how they had wrecked a teen party, he wasn't bothered. He had been following the events in Woodsboro keenly ever since he had found out about the whole thing.

The two teenagers had done more with his pointers and advice than he'd anticipated, but their comeback after a year and using movie lore; setting up someone to accuse, developing a gimmick and finding power in it, had impressed and fascinated Roman. They had even set up a heroine in Sidney.

While Roman hated his half-sister for being the only child their mother claimed, he had to admit the whole thing was a huge movie, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of Sidney being a star. In fact, he hated it. Seeing her face, seeing so much of himself and their mother mixed together, it made him sick and envious to his stomach….

As he sat in his apartment, Roman looked thoughtfully at the newspapers and magazines which were running the story - virtually every news outlet in the country were running it because it was big news, so there was quite a collection in Roman's living room.

Going over to a drawer, Roman came back with a pair of scissors and he picked up one of the newspapers, and he very gently began cutting out the article pages in the newspaper, and he gently placed them next to the pile before he reached out a hand for the next one. As he cut out the articles written with their own spin by the newspapers own reporters, Roman wondered when the sequel would come out. There was no doubt in his mind there would be one.

This was too big. There would be some fame seeking nobody wanting a piece of the action, it was just a question of when. But he wasn't going to burden himself with the matter just now. There would be plenty of time for that later.

* * *

A couple of years later, Roman's prediction came true when Debbie Loomis returned and helped some kid called Mickey at Windsor college commit a number of murders, acting as copycats for Stu and Billy. After spending weeks Roman wasn't surprised when he discovered their reasons for what they had done; he had laughed when he had read about the embarrassing meeting between Cotton Weary and Sidney, but seriously what did Gale Weather think would happen? Cotton was an uncomfortable reminder to Sidney about her mother, and one she would want to keep at arm's length. But then again, when did news reporters ever stop to use their brains?

When he learnt their reasons for committing the murders, Roman was not surprised. Mickey was the type of guy he'd expected - a fame-obsessed no-one with some pretty weird delusions about blaming what he'd done on the movies when it was clear he honestly didn't give a damn about them, but out of the two of them Debbie Loomis both made him laugh and realise at the same time there was someone more realistic.

Debbie Loomis just wanted some revenge for the killing of her son, Billy. The same son she had abandoned. Roman idly wondered what her son would have thought about that, but he realised he didn't care.

And Sidney was once again the star!

Roman stared at the picture of his half-sister, and he felt hatred towards her for taking everything that should have been his!

_No matter_, he thought, as he grabbed the scissors and started cutting out the articles and pictures before shoving them into a file he could look at later. _I can still make an appearance later….._


End file.
